You Came Back?
by Cherryblossom908
Summary: Set right after the ninja war! After four long years, he came back. She wanted him out of her life and the feeling was mutual. Until he realized he needed her now more than ever. Will they be able to face the challenges that lie ahead? Or will they perish in the process?SakuraXSasuke Mature content, BEWARE! Different POV's Short chapters guys! Sorry I'll try to update ASAP!
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscence

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence**

The leaves rustled in the wind, chilling Sakura's bare shoulders.

She was an ANBU now, an amazing medical ninja, and a fully matured kunoichi.

She sat atop a small cliff overlooking a small waterfall just outside of her home, Konohagakure.

Her long pink hair passed her shoulders and lifted through the wind, giving the air a nice scent of cherry blossoms.

Her ninja attire covered up most of her nice features such as her slim waist and larger chest. Many had asked her if she had inherited it from Lady Tsunade.

Oh, how she missed her former teacher so much. She had taught her everything she knew and had become her most trusted pupil. They had a mother-daughter relationship that could replace that of the relationship Sakura had with her own mother.

She put her ANBU mask that had roots similar to that of a fox or cat.

"Time to get back to work.." She sighed, done reminiscing for the day.

She stood up and jumped off the rocky-like cliff, disappearing into the treetops..

Meanwhile back at the Hokage's main office..

"I don't see how that granny did it!" Naruto yelled, looking through the stacks of paperwork.

The not-so-timid Hinata stood near him, trying to offer as much help as she could before her next mission.

"N-Naruto-kun what about this one? It's a message from...Oh my..." She gasped.

He shifted his gaze to her and took the paper from her hand.

His eyes widened.

"It can't be...not him." He whispered.

"Hinata, postpone your mission and call in any available ANBU to track him down. Leave no stone unturned."

...

Sakura jumped from tree to tree, letting her thoughts keep her from thinking about where she was going for a little while.

She silently listened to the birds chirping and the quiet clank of her feet seemingly hitting almost every tree branch in the trees. Sakura stopped when she heard another set of footsteps, only on the ground beneath her.

Then, she saw him and nearly missed a branch and slipped but she regained herself by putting a small burst of chakra into her feet and translucently flying to the next tree.

There was no doubt at all, it was him.

His unmistakably dark raven hair and those same clothes he wore when they met back when Sai, Naruto, Yamato-sensei, and herself went on a retrieval mission for him...

Sasuke Uchiha.

She was silent, but he just stood there, on the ground with his eyes closed as if he was meditating.

For a couple minutes, it seemed as if the world stopped turning.

Flashbacks of the past ran through her mind at that moment, like when they had trained with Kakashi and Naruto together... her happy memories almost made her smile for once, but not before she remembered what he'd done in the present. He had become something else, completely different from what he had been.

She watched him do absolutely nothing for what seemed like 15 minutes.

Then, he turned around to look at her, with his Sharingan red eyes.

She almost jumped out of her skin under the gaze of his Kekkei Genkai...then he disappeared!

She looked around to see where he had gone but it was futile as she felt the cool, metal tip of a katana pressed against her neck.

She tensed a little at his closeness.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura..." She almost shuddered at the sound of his familiar voice.

"Just what in the hell do you want?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Humph, what I can't say hello to an old friend?" He chuckled.

She pressed her own kunai against his side.

"Don't act so formal with me, Uchiha!"

He jumped back, impressed.

"My my, you seem to have improved since our last meeting..."

She pulled out three more kunai, having them all between her fingers.

"Come on then! I'll take you out right here and now!" She snapped back.

"Hm...I might have to take you up on that offer later...but I'm not done here just yet.." He snickered.

Sakura was angered at his arrogant attitude. He really thought she was weak...that ticked her off more than anything. He never noticed her as even a comrade, just some weak little girl on his team he had to deal was the time where she could prove him wrong.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

His expression changed to being serious.

"I have some business with Naruto." He replied.

"Just what kind of 'business'?" She asked.

He looked away.

"That's none of your concern..I've wasted enough time here as it is."

With that said, he disappeared at a lightning speed.

She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Sasuke...What happened to you?" She whispered in the wind.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he heard her whisper.

He shook it off and kept moving...

She was no longer his concern.


	2. Chapter 2: Help Me

Chapter 2: Help Me

"We have located Sasuke Uchiha, sir." A subordinate reported to an unknown adversary.

"Good..." The dark voice replied, "keep a close eye on him for now and anyone he comes into contact with."

"Hokage-san! Sasuke Uchiha awaits you outside the office!"

Naruto paled a little at the mention of his name...

Had it really been this long?

...

Sakura returned to the village, walking on the buildings to meet her old friend Ino working at her flower shop.

"Sakura! It's so good to see you!" She hugged the pinkette as soon as she saw her.

Sakura took off her ANBU mask and greeted her.

"Haha, hi Ino-pig!" She replied with Ino's nickname.

"Ha, what's up, Billboard Brow?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked down to her feet, trying to find a way to tell her best friend what happened.

"Ino, I ran into Sasuke today." She said slowly.

Ino gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"W-Why is he back?" She said quickly.

Sakura shrugged.

"He said he had some business with Naruto."

Ino sighed.

"Maybe Naruto can at least talk some sense into him. He's grown as twisted as Orochimaru and I don't want him anywhere near me and Shika's..." She covered her lips again.

"Ino, what's going on with you and Shikamaru?"

Sakura knew they had been dating for a while, but what had happened while Sakura had been gone on this mission for a month?

Ino blushed.

"Well, um, Sakura I... I'm.. I'm pregnant.." Ino said proudly.

Sakura blushed too.

"Wow, that's, um, great Ino! I'm so happy for you two!" She smiled heartily.

"I think you need to find a boyfriend Sakura! I mean, I thought we agreed to have children around the same time!" Ino added.

Sakura smiled.

"I don't think there is anyone for me, Ino."

Ino's eyebrows rose.

"Well, why don't you date that cute guy at the hospital? Kirito?"

"INO!" Sakura said as her face went red.

"I'm just kidding, Sakura!" Ino laughed.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Naruto and see what all is going on, I'll catch you later, pig!" She waved goodbye.

"You too, Billboard brow!"

Ino couldn't help but ponder about Sakura's love-life. Sasuke had treated her like dirt for too long, yet she still acted as if she loved him. She needed someone other than Ino to rely on, and she wasn't sure if Kirito was the answer.

...

Naruto met Sasuke outside of his office, Hinata on his left side.

Sasuke still had that same frown on his face,like always.

He stopped midway, giving him a good bit of distance away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what brings you here?" Naruto asked seriously.

Sasuke was serious too, but he looked as if something bothered him.

"Naruto, I need your help. I'm going to become the leader of Otogakure."

Naruto frowned upon this.

"Then what do you need my help for?" He asked suspiciously.

"I need some medical ninja to help aid my sick and injured comrades. As well as ninja subordinates to teach my jonin and ANBU."

Naruto glared.

He didn't come here to make friends with them again, he came because he needed something. He has some new, better comrades.

This angered Naruto down to his very core.

Sakura, Kakashi, and himself had been there for Sasuke ever since they'd known him. He was their teammate and friend.

He broke that bond.

He didn't need their help.

And he wasn't going to get it.

"No, Sasuke. When you become a leader, you put yourself on your own feet, you don't get help. You and I were rivals, friends. But you severed that bond with a knife. I have no reason to help someone like you." He turned to leave.

His words bore a hole in Sasuke, but he didn't show it.

Naruto was right.

But that was the least of Sasuke's problems.

"Naruto..then could you at least lend me some of your power to help during this war?"

Naruto stopped walking.

"Like I said, Sasuke. If you're so much better off without all of us now, then you can help yourself."

Sasuke had nothing to say.

He couldn't.

He had been rejected but he could admit one thing.

"I understand, but Naruto...just to let you know, I've changed."

"That's good, Sasuke. Maybe now you can re-mend the bonds you've broken..but not with me, I gave up on that a long time ago."

With that, Naruto left, Hinata behind him.

Naruto had become cold towards him.

Witnessing everything, Sakura had no way of responding to the situation, at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Can't Even Get Away From You At Work!**

Sakura walked to Naruto's office, opening the door slowly.

Naruto gave a small smile.

"Well, hello there Sakura-chan! Do you need something?"

Sakura looked down.

"I heard your conversation with Sasuke."

Naruto's smile faded into a look of disappointment.

"Yes, well since Sasuke's going to be a leader now, he needs to learn how to help himself out before he asks about help from me."

"But Naruto, have you not heard of what's going on in Oto?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yes, Sakura I am fully aware of what's going on."

She almost slammed her hands on the desk.

"Well, then why don't you help him?!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't need my help. He's a capable ninja all by himself, I honestly don't even see why he would need my help."

"Then send me over there!" She yelled.

Naruto tensed.

"I'm not sending him my best medical ninja!" He yelled back.

"But why?! I won't even need to stay long! I'll just teach his medial ninjas some of my skills and then it'll be fine!" She added.

"Why are you fighting for his sake, Sakura? He tried to kill us both." He pointed out.

"Why are you abandoning your brother?"

"I'm not abandoning my brother, I'm abandoning a traitor." He glared.

That word seemed to rub her the wrong way a little.

"You're just being stubborn!" She yelled.

He stood up and towered over her.

"You are not going and that is final, I don't care what anybody says!"

Sakura huffed aloud and left, slamming the door behind her.

Naruto sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"I think she's right, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly.

"I don't know what to do about him anymore, Hina-chan." He said quietly, hands on his forehead.

"I wish Pervy-sage or even granny was here to tell me what I should do." He said as tears rose to his eyes.

She looked down to her feet quietly.

"We must keep looking forward, Naruto-kun, it's all we can do..."

He wiped away his eyes, "You're right. But I can't seem to let what happened a while back go."

...

Sakura angrily jumped from buildings in the village, headed towards the hospital.

She needed to get her mind off of all of this.

How could Naruto act like this?

...but how could she accept him into her life so quickly?

_Ha_ she thought to herself,

_He doesn't mean anything to me anymore so why should I care?_

She entered the hospital through the back entrance to a storage room and shoved on her long white nurse coat that came just past her thighs over her ANBU uniform.

He was no longer her priority, the patients at the hospital were.

She walked to her office to find it stacked high with papers.

She sighed to herself and flopped down in her office chair.

She looked through some of the papers, seeing individual patients and their conditions, many of which who were being aided by Sakura's pupils.

One certain young female pupil seemed to catch her attention out of them all though.

Aika Kajiwara

Aika was almost like a mini-version of Sakura herself.

The only difference was that Aika had short red hair and bright blue eyes.

She was a sweet little thing who didn't have parents but she had one hell of a talent of chakra control, just like Sakura.

She was only 12 but she had surpassed the skills of many of Sakura's older students and thus peaked her interest.

Sakura chuckled at the thought of becoming Tsunade, which, everyone basically said they were mother and daughter but it was only a teacher-student relationship.

She shook herself from her thoughts and looked out the window.

It had been somewhat of a rough day and the sun was starting to set, creating a gorgeous array of colors to spread throughout the sky like that of paint on an easel.

She closed her eyes and started to daydream a little.

...

Sasuke sighed to himself, cooly laid up against the wall of a tall building.

Konoha had changed over the last 4 years.

Naruto had gotten cold and Sakura had gotten quiet, two things he never thought would've happened... But he couldn't seem to get that pinkette off his mind.

He pushed his thoughts of her out of his head as he narrowed his eyes to see Karin running quickly through the treetops headed his way.

"Sasuke! We need you back now!"

"What's going on?"

"It's a revolution! Some of the jonin are rebelling because they think that you're going to lead us to ruin! People are sick and injured and are dying one by one and-"

She stopped and grimaced in pain, as she grasped her side hardly.

Blood soaked her clothing and covered her hand.

Sasuke took her other arm and slung it over his neck.

He picked her up by her side and jumped onto a building, headed straight for the hospital.

"Sasuke we need help. Bad." She choked.

"I know." He said

...

Kakashi and Guy sat at Ichiraku, choking down ramen bowl after ramen bowl.

"Haha! You'll never be able to beat me at this, Kakashi!" He bellowed, slurping down the last of his 15th bowl.

Kakashi sighed tiredly, sitting down his chopsticks.

"What's the matter Kakashi? Having trouble eating that 15th bowl?Now remember, the loser buys all!" He looked at him happily.

Kakashi sighed, "You win this round, Guy.."

Guy almost fell out of his chair in happiness.

"WHOOOO! Did you see that Lee? I beat Kakashi in an eating contest! The power of youth always prevails!" He shouted happily, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Always, Guy-sensei!" Lee said, tears streaming out of his eyes too.

Kakashi got up and backed out of the small booth, looking up just in time to see Sasuke Uchiha carrying an injured Karin towards the hospital.

"Hmm.." His eyes narrowed.

...

Sakura had gotten up to go to the front desk to see if any patients needed her help right away or had a wound or ailment of her level to help with.

"Well, there is an older man who has pneumonia.."

She gave Sakura the room number and she walked down a couple hallways and knocked on the door.

"Please come in!" She heard a little girl's voice.

Sakura eyed the old man, his breathing was ragged and he had on a breathing mask. He had a short white mustache and was white and very frail.

A little girl with short brown pigtails and a little blue dress held his hand in two of her little pudgy ones. She looked about 8 or so.

"Please help my grandpa! He hasn't woke up in a while and I want to go home."

Another female nurse came in right after Sakura.

"Oh hi Ms Haruno, if you'll excuse me, I'm here to escort the little girl-"

"No! I am NOT leaving Grandpa here alone!" She yelled in her little squeaky voice.

Sakura was taken aback by her determination.

The female nurse walked over and tried to pull the girl away, but she refused.

"NOOOOO!" The girl screamed and cried as the nurse tried to pry her hand away from the old man's.

"Leave her be." Sakura said.

The nurse didn't listen.

Sakura put both her hands on the nurse's and yanked her away from the girl.

"She's fine, leave her alone." Sakura said sternly.

The nurse gave her a bad look and before she could say a word, Sakura slammed her face right into the floor.

The nurse got up quickly and scurried away.

"Don't undermine me again." She said with a death glare.

The nurse left and the little girl looked at Sakura with scared eyes.

Sakura smiled.

She dried her tears and held her hand.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Sayuri."

"What a pretty name! My name is Sakura."

The little girl smiled.

"Now, Sayuri, I'm gonna help your grandpa ok? But I need you to stand back some alright?" Sakura said.

Sayuri nodded.

She let go of her grandfather's hand and slid her chair back some.

Sakura made a couple hand signs and hovered both her hands over where the man's lungs and a large green light emitted under them.

The little girl watched in anticipation.

After around 3 minutes, the man's breathing went back to normal, and his eyes opened.

The little girl got up out of her chair and burst into tears hugging her grandfather.

"G-Grandpa! I thought y-you'd never wake up!" She sobbed.

He slowly picked himself up and hugged the little girl.

He looked to Sakura, "Thank you so much! I apologize but, I don't have any money to pay you." He said sadly.

Sakura shook her head, "Don't worry about it!" She said cheerily.

The old man laughed with his daughter happily and started to cry with her.

Sakura left the room with a smile.

"MS. HARUNO WE NEED YOU NOW! " a male nurse ran her way, yelling.

"What's wrong?!" She asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here and has requested to speak with you!"

"Shit."

**Please write and review good or bad accepted by all:)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness

**Chapter 4: The Darkness**

Sasuke barged into the hospital, Karin on his side, clutching her bleeding side.

Everyone gave him crazed looks and wide eyes.

They all knew of him.

"Where's the main doctor? We need to see him immediately!" He said urgently.

Then, he saw Sakura walking towards them in whiling white coat.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Where's the main doctor?" He asked her.

"Ha, you're looking at her." She smirked.

He tensed a little but managed to still hold Karin up.

"We're gonna need a room, she needs help fast."

Sakura turned around and walked.

"Follow me."

After a hallway or two, she opened a vacant room and he sat Karin on the table.

Sakura clipped away her clothing, making Sasuke look away.

She did her hand signs and the green light emitted from her hands and Karin relaxed as the cool feeling of relief settled over her.

Sakura started the conversation.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened to her? " she asked.

"She was probably ambushed by rebels."

Sakura didn't say a word but Sasuke could tell the answer startled her a little.

"I heard about some trouble going on there, so then why don't you put them in their place, Sasuke? You haven't had a problem with that in the past." She added smartly.

"I can't take that many people...plus I've already stressed my Shringan more than needed." He reluctantly admitted.

She patched up Karin and walked over to him.

"Let me see your eyes." She demanded.

Sasuke showed her, looking deep into her emerald eyes.

_Those onyx eyes of his haven't changed at all_ she thought.

"There's severe damage to your retna,which, if the tissue is too damaged, you will go blind.." She added.

He looked away from her gaze.

"Can you fix it or not?" He asked.

She sighed.

"I can.. But it'll take time"

"We'll, then it'll be fine for now as long as I don't use it,right?"

She struggled not to yell at him.

"If you would let me help you, they would be fine."

He shrugged it off.

She decided not to pursue it anymore, he was a grown man and didn't need her help.

She could only hope he made smarter decisions in the future.

It was dark outside as Kakashi entered the hospital. He walked through the halls, surprisingly meeting Naruto along with Hinata outside a certain door.

"I assume you saw Sasuke?" He asked.

Naruto nodded.

"He's right behind this door...with Sakura."

Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I guess you can take care of things-"

Sakura opened the door, with Sasuke following behind her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

Sakura glared.

"Sakura, remember what I told you?" He seethed.

"Yea I do, and Naruto, you may be the Hokage, but you don't OWN me, nor can you influence any of my decisions." She yelled angrily.

"I'm trying to keep you from becoming like him!" He pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke brushed the comment off, he didn't care.

Sakura was about to explode.

"I never said I was going to help him! Why can't you people get it through your thick heads that I don't want to be with him! I help everyone who comes in here, injured only! So don't treat me as if I can't make my own decisions!" She stormed out of the hospital in a fit of rage, taking off her white jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"Better go after her, dobe." Sasuke piped up.

Naruto sighed.

"Well, I'm going home see ya!" Kakashi left.

Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek and said she'd wait for him at home.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, without a care in the world.

"So was that the real reason you came back, or was it for her?" Naruto asked him.

"I have no interest in her, but to help me get Oto back on track."

"She really doesn't like you anymore, you know. I mean, you rejected her whole life, her whole existence because you were so obsessed with vengeance so I have a question, Sasuke, was it really as amazing as you thought it'd be?"

Sasuke looked away and didn't speak.

"Yea, I didn't expect you to speak, haha, it's not like my words ever meant anything to you anyways."

He passed by him in the direction Sakura went.

_Wow, _Sasuke thought, _things have changed more than I could've ever imagined._

_..._

Sakura jumped through the treetops in the darkness.

Running. Running. Running.

Faster than she thought she ever could.

She just wanted to get away.

...

Naruto jumped through the treetops,not far behind her.

It wasn't a good thing for him to be out of office at the moment, especially with the raging war going on in Oto. He needed to talk more with Sasuke about it, but talking to him was like talking to a brick wall, so he'd have to send someone over to get information later.

And then there was Sakura.

He knew that being the Hokage had tired him out a lot and he was always busy, but he didn't have any excuse for being rude to her like he had been.

He'd been a complete asshole lately and he really shouldn't have been.

Everyone was going through some hard times and he was no different but something told him that Hinata might make him make up for it later.

He stopped in his tracks, Sakura had stopped running.

...

Sasuke walked outside of the hospital into the dark.

He went on high alert but didn't show it as he heard footsteps behind him.

Many footsteps.

He turned around to see nothing.

Something weird was going on in Konoha, and he didn't like it.

...

Sakura stopped as she felt an unknown adversary's chakra spark.

What was going on?

Suddenly, the shadow of somebody had grabbed her wrists, but she kicked him in the side and jumped to another tree branch, drawing a kunai.

She was undermined by someone else, dropping her weapon on the ground, and, as she tried to fight in the blackness, she was hit in the face and she tumbled through the air, breaking a lower tree branch. The force of the ground hitting her was enough to knock somebody out, but she got up on one knee and wiped a small line of blood from her mouth.

There was more than one, she could tell, but most of her chakra had been used up from healing patients. This was bad. Very bad.

She decided to run through the forest, zig-zagging through the trees and as quiet as possible with light, quick footsteps.

It was futile after she realized she was surrounded again.

By what seemed like 10 ninjas. But she couldn't see them correctly and her eyes were against her in this battle, as she still couldn't see in the blackness.

"Alright, enough. Get her already." A male voice thundered.

All at once, the unknown ninjas lunged for her...but she refused to go down without a fight.

She hit and kicked and punched as many of them as she could, taking out maybe 6?

She fought until she couldn't any more, but was overpowered.

They hit her in the face and cut her with their weapons, making her fall to the ground,beaten. She was black on her arms and in the face from bruises and her clothes were soaked in blood along with some deep abrasions on her legs.

She rolled on the ground, grunting in pain, coughing up blood and defeated.

With one swift kick to the ribs, she blacked out into the darkness...

**Cliffhanger!:):) Hope that kept you interested! Oh and don't forget to write and review on how I'm doing. It's my first time so try not to criticize too much :'D I dedicate this chapter to my best friend because she helped come up with the name;) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Unknown

Chapter 5: The Unknown

Naruto was on high alert searching for Sakura.

He knew she had been ambushed but he wasn't able to catch up in time.

He searched the ground, looking at the feet markings made in the soft, loose dirt. It appears Sakura put up a pretty good fight, which, was to be expected of one of the top ANBU as well as Lady Tsunade's pupil..

He kept walking, past a broken tree branch and saw a kunai sticking straight up from the ground.

He knew it was hers, but the question was: Who took her and why?

While thinking about the situation, Naruto headed home to rest, this would be investigated in the morning.

...

The next day, Sasuke was seen at the hospital, waiting for Karin.

She had healed up nicely due to Sakura's healing abilities.

Sakura...

He'd have to thank her for that later, no matter how much he didn't want to.

She was always there for him, not once did she ever turn her back on him, hell, until now.

But, he had dug his own grave.

...

Naruto called in as many jonin that weren't currently on missions, as he could.

He wouldn't rest until she was safe.

They all chatted and discussed amongst themselves what they thought the mission was about.

Naruto called out to get their attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for coming out here, but it appears we are in a grave situation. Sakura Haruno, has gone missing."

Everyone's eyes widened as well as a few gasps slipped out from the crowd.

"Yes, and I am ordering each and every one of you to search for clues, get information and do whatever means necessary to find her! Any information gathered should be told directly to me! Dismissed!" With a wave of his hand, they all disappeared out of the room.

"Find her.." Naruto whispered.

Outside, Sasuke listened on a nearby building, close to the window of the meeting room.

"So somebody kidnapped Pinky?" Karin snickered.

Sasuke ignored her comment...but Sakura? Missing? Surely, she wasn't this weak.

"You can come in, Sasuke." Naruto said aloud.

Sasuke made Karin wait outside while he went inside to talk to him.

"I assume you know about her disappearance?" Naruto said, sitting in his chair behind the desk, Hinata was gone on a mission today, so he could talk to him longer.

"No, I haven't seen her since you two were fighting last night." He said.

"Sasuke...I know we've had our differences in the past, but-"

"If you're asking me to go out and find her, then no, I won't."

Naruto was taken aback by the interruption and what he had said.

"Why, Sasuke? She was always there for you, but you don't feel the need to help her now? Not just once?" He said.

An idea popped into Sasuke's head.

"Actually, I will, under one condition."

Naruto's face darkened.

"Condition?"

"Let her stay with me, for a year or so to teach our jonin and medical ninjas." He added.

Naruto sighed, "Now just what the hell makes you think I'd do something like that?"

Sasuke smirked, "You will if you want to see her again."

Naruto rubbed his temples.

"So you want me to bargain her life for your little country? Sasuke, you know, every time I see you, I get a headache, no, a migraine. Because you choose to get under my skin in every possible way there is, and its irritating the mess out of me, but until my jonin come back with information, you aren't getting anything from me, especially not Sakura." He retorted.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself, but you'll come back to me when you realize I'm the only one who can get her back..." He added slyly,

Naruto really didnt like his tone.

He walked out the door, running into Ino Yamanaka.

"Oof! Hey watch where you're going you-"

She stopped talking when she realized it was Sasuke Uchiha.

That name left a bitter taste in her mouth as she grimaced at him.

Without a second thought, he brushed by her and kept walking, exiting the building.

"Hey, Uchiha where the hell is Sakura?" She yelled.

He ignored her and kept walking.

Hmph, what an asshole she thought.

She went into the office to talk to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm going to need to take some time off my ninja duties for now." She said sternly.

He looked at her with an odd look on her face, "Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widened and his face turned into one of his huge smiles, probably the only smile he'd given the past week or so.

"That's great news!" He said, getting out of his seat to hug her.

She gave a small laugh as he let her go, happy as could be.

"So, Ino...how did um, you and Shikamaru eh..." He blushed, scratching the back of his head.

Ino's face turned red, "Naruto! I don't go around telling people about this kinds stuff I mean-"

" No! No! No! It's just that,well...me and Hinata have been trying for a while and she hasn't gotten pregnant yet and I-"

Ino stopped him.

"You'll have a baby soon enough, Naruto, just give it time, or let Sakura look into it, she could help." Ino added cheerily.

"Sakura isn't here..."

"Well, where is she? I need her to help me with flower arrangements down at my flower shop."

"No, Ino, Sakura's gone missing, and no one knows where she is."

Ino's face paled some as her mouth dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?!" She basically screamed.

Naruto covered his ears.

"She was ambushed and kidnapped..or worse, killed."

The word almost made Ino burst into tears.

"Naruto you have to find her!"

"I know Ino, and we're all doing the best we can."

...

Sakura woke up in darkness, with her feet and hands tied along with tape over her mouth.

What the hell?

She was startled as she heard a door open and a light switch turned on.

A nice looking young man with dark, almost black, brown hair, and a ninja uniform had pulled a switch to a small light bulb, looking at Sakura with soft eyes.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Sakura Haruno..."

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, he appeared very eager and interested in her, until another man came in.

This one had on a plain black duster and pants, he was older and bald but had a nasty scar on the side of his right eye.

They walked over to where she was in the small corner, blood and bruises covered her body along with a cut or two on her face..

The bigger man picked her up and shoved her into a wooden chair.

They circled around her a bit before the older man spoke.

"Sakura Haruno...trained by a Sanin, Lady Tsunade, correct?"

She just looked at him blankly.

He ripped the tape off her mouth and she winced at the stinging feeling around her mouth.

"Now, what do you know about Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked darkly.

She spit at him and before she knew it, she felt the hard burn of his palm meeting her cheek.

She tumbled out of the chair, landing with her head on the floor and her ass in the air.

"You little bitch!" He growled.

The younger one snickered, "Look, boss! She's ready for it too!"

Sakura tensed at his comment, silently wishing and hoping they wouldn't do what she thought they would.

The older man smiled.

"Yoshio, I want you to have fun with this one over night, and make sure you get information out of her.." He turned to leave as he said this to the younger male.

Sakura could've cried.

The man nodded, a thirsty grin on his face.

As he left, Yoshio put Sakura back in the chair, binding her feet to each leg under the chair and hands tied behind her back.

"You know...it'd make this a whole lot easier on yourself if you answer all my questions, otherwise I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

She narrowed her eyes at him defiantly.

"I'm not telling you shit. No form of torture will work on me." She added in a slight venomous tone.

He grinned.

"More fun for me then."

He took out a kunai, lightly playing with the tip of the blade.

Then he walked over to her and placed it at the bottom off her shorts, cutting the material until he could see her pink underwear.

"Your underwear seems to match your hair, Ms. Haruno..."

She refused to speak, sealing her mouth shut.

He then pulled down the zipper of her shirt, taking it off and tossing it, revealing her larger white breasts in the open, bouncing lightly in the huge black bra.

He licked the knife, slightly wrapping his tongue around the blade.

She started shaking now.

She was terrified.

And no one was going to help her.

He reached into her underwear, lightly sliding his fingers all over her womanhood. Without being able to catch herself, she moaned lightly into him.

He smiled, fondling with her, toying with her. It was as if he wasn't even looking at her, he was looking through her.

Her legs shook like leaves as her breath hitched with every move his fingers made down there. Her face was red with rage and embarrassment. He had broken her steel walls of protection against giving in. She had been broken down from the inside out, her own body had betrayed her will.

He got down to her level, looking her in the eyes and smiling, as of he was the happiest man in the world to get the pleasure of doing this to her.

He kissed her, moving his mouth on her lips.

She refused to kiss him back but he forced her mouth open and put his tongue in her mouth.

He undid her bra and played with her breasts, fondling with them, while sticking his hands in his own pants, unbuttoning and stroking his member, an average 5 inch cock, ready for her.

Tears started to streak down her face as her body started to give out. She didn't want this, she didn't want it to happen to her, she wanted her mother or father or Naruto or someone to save her and give her a hug to tell her it was all going to be ok, that this was a nightmare, a dream, it was too unreal to think it was actually happening.

He untied her limp arms from the chair and made her stroke him, but she didn't move her hands, angering him.

She didn't realize what had actually happened until she felt the rushing sting of his hand burn into her already bruised cheek. She laid down on the hard concrete floor, rising on her shaky hands, but this only enhanced his lust for her, with her ass facing him, he grabbed her from behind by the hair, grabbing her ass and making her squeal in pain.

"Yea, that's right you little slut! You obey me or I'll punish you the hard way!" He yelled.

He took off her pants all the way along with her underwear and rammed himself into her, making her scream louder than she ever had before, it was a type of pain she had never felt inside her womanhood. It was like having a hot hammer slam into her insides and wreak havoc. Her body was overworked by so much pain, that she was only half conscious with each thrust. He had broken her walls and she had a small amount of blood pour outside of her. But he didn't stop. It felt like hours as he just violently rammed himself into her, making her sobs and screams more loud and blood-curling.

"Damn you're so fucking tight.." He grunted between thrusts.

She finally just blacked out from the pain, eventually going numb.

The last thing she remembered was him stopping, sweat-drenched and tired, but he tied up her hands and slid her into a corner, naked, bruised, and bleeding.

**I'm so sorry for the procrastinating guys!:( Please forgive me, but I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it! I hope you enjoyed it and ill try to update Chapter 6 as soon as I can!:):) Please review what you think**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescuer?

**Chapter 6: The Rescuer?**

Sasuke carelessly jumped through the treetops, Karin lagging behind him.

Then, he stopped, letting her catch up.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" She asked, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly.

"You go on ahead to Oto, I have someone I need to attend to.."

He disappeared into a puff of smoke before she could even begin to protest.

"But Sasuke-" she sighed, it was no use, because once his mind was set, he wasn't going to change it. He was just so stubborn.

...

Naruto's jonin always came back with little to no information on Sakura's whereabouts.

It was depressing around the hospital with no one in charge at the moment and no one had as much experience in everything like she did. Ino was as worrisome as ever without her, fearing the worst, and to Shikamaru, like always, it was a drag.

She was a unique kunoichi and ABBU, but to have someone get the upper hand on her didn't happen very often.

Naruto was stressed from all the work and just decided to go to Ichiraku to eat some ramen and chill for a day.

He walked to the shop to see Iruka there, as if he'd been waiting on Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei! Long time no see!" He said cheerfully, giving a hearty smile to his old teacher.

"Hi, Naruto." He said, half smiling.

Naruto was taken aback by his soft smile.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Iruka took a small sip out of the cup he had been drinking out of, and decided to tell Naruto the new information he'd been told.

"We haven't found her yet, but Sakura's been kidnapped from those described to be Grass ninjas."

Naruto's jaw clenched.

"Oh, and apparently Sasuke Uchiha is hot on their trail."

...

Sasuke put chakra into his feet to make his jumping and running faster.

He had found her in the Land of Grass, and her chakra was deathly low, but she was only being guarded by three men he could see, one clearly a good bit stronger than the other two outside..

He stood behind a tree, overlooking their hideout over his shoulder, a small metal house, made of a couple rooms. There had to be more guards than he could see, because there was no way in hell three men could overpower Sakura Haruno.

Suddenly, a kunai flew an inch in front of his face, hitting a close branch.

He jumped away quickly, seeing a paper bomb attached to the end of it.

He used his Sharingan to locate the hidden ninjas, which, even though it wasn't as populated as it probably usually was.

He spotted 5 chakra bodies in blue in different spots in the forest, hiding behind trees and watching him carefully.

He drew out his katana, deflecting another kunai and jumping as it also had another paper bomb.

A male ninja jumped out at him, clashing with his own small sword in midair against Sasuke's katana, forcing them both backwards, onto different trees facing each other.

The guy lunged at him again, only to see Sasuke disappear and end up behind him, cutting him down in one fatal swipe.

By this time, the other 4 jumped on him all at once, slashing with kunais and throwing shurikens, only to have them all be deflected, and shoved back.

Sasuke only seemed annoyed, as if they were all a bunch of flies swarming around him.

He slashed them all down,one by one, piece by piece, leaving them all in a bloody mess on the forest floor.

He walked through to the leading guards, cutting them both down quickly, just enough to knock them out for a little while.

He kicked open the doors to a couple rooms, only to find one occupied with a man..holding Sakura by her arm, naked and purple from the bruises and bloody from nicks and marks obvious from cutting and torture.

His eyes widened.

"Hahaha! So the famous Sasuke Uchiha shows himself! Don't tell me you're here for this slut!" He said, grabbing her breast and squeezing hard with his free hand.

Sasuke glared at him, katana already out, and streaked with blood.

He slung the blood on the floor in a semi-circle.

"I wouldn't push your luck if I were you, " his Sharingan activated, with a menacing look, "...because I'm already pissed off."

The man smiled, clearly having fun with his anger.

"Haha! I wanna play a game Uchiha! Lets see how long she'll last with each time you step closer.."

He outstretched her no longer handcuffed arm, shoving his elbow into the bone, crunching it in one blow.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain.

Her scream echoed into the shack, right into the forest.

She couldn't help but sob as he released her arm, laughing it out like a madman.

Sasuke was now seething with anger.

"HAHAHAHA! You know, I think it'd be real funny if I put this bitch to work right in front of you-"

Sasuke stood in front of him, with lightning speed.

Without a word, he slashed the man with his katana, only to see it blocked by his arms.

"So, tell me, oh famous Uchiha, how does this one fit into your plan to rebuild Oto?" He asked curiously, nodding over to Sakura.

"That's none of your damn business. Hn." He said, glaring him down.

He left Sakura's side, to fight Sasuke, only to be sadly mistaken if he thought he'd win.

Before he could make any handsigns, Sasuke cut off his hand at the wrist, blood spraying everywhere.

He yelled and grunted in pain, drawing out a kunai, but Sasuke wasn't going to be merciful.

He had already withdrawn his katana and now had a full chidori lighting up the room with its glow of lightning.

The man tensed, but kept the smirk on his face.

Sasuke lunged for him, and in the blink of an eye, he had thrusted his hand that carried the ball of lightning into the man's chest, puncturing the skin, going through his chest and out the other side.

Sasuke released his hand from the man's body, covered in blood.

"You two can't escape what's coming...no one can hide, and our leader will become the ruler of all..." He gurgled and blood came up from his mouth, coverings his neck as he slowly died.

Sakura sat in the corner, clutching her broken arm, still crying and sobbing.

Sasuke took off the upper part of his clothing and wrapped it around it.

He picked her up bridal style, carefully making sure her broken arm wasn't crushed between his chest and her body.

She cried into him.

"Thank you.." She sobbed out.

He replied with a simple nod and "Hn." Before watching as she passed out.

He had never seen her like this. She was usually just hard-headed and stubborn and rudely outgoing sometimes, but never crying. He hadn't seen her cry since he was 13 years old, and that had been the last time.

He never wanted to see her like this again.

He walked outside of the open door only to see around 10 leaf jonin greet him.

"Is Ms. Haruno alright?"

"No, she's bleeding a lot and has bruises along with a broken arm.." He added.

"Let us take her, she'll be a lot safer if-"

"I'm taking her back." Sasuke declared.

No one objected after that.

...

"Hokage-sama, Sakura Haruno is reported to be back safely in the hospital, with some minor injuries along with a broken arm." A jonin reported to Naruto.

"Good." He replied.

"She's reported to be in a stable condition right now, but she was rescued by Sasuke Uchiha.." He added.

Naruto turned quickly to look at him and nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Sasuke?!" He yelled.

...

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke sitting in a corner of her room, looking at her, but he turned away as their eyes connected.

"S-Sasuke?" She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She blushed, taken back by the fact that he cared enough to ask about her condition.

"W-Well I feel a lot better thats for sure!" She said happily.

He sighed, walking over to the window.

"Naruto's about to barge in here.."

"What?Naruto?But-"

"SASUKE!"

Soon enough, Naruto burst in the room, mad as hell.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? I thought I told you not to meddle in Leaf affairs? What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you think I could've handled the situation much better if-"

"Well you didn't. And now she's coming with me."

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato.

"I don't remember agreeing to letting you have her if you rescued her, Sasuke." He hissed.

"That doesn't really matter. I rescued her, you owe me."

"You know what? I think we oughtta finish that fight we had from not too long ago,Sasuke!" Naruto said, raising up his sleeves.

"Gladly." Sasuke agreed, stepping forward himself.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto calmed down some, realizing he was losing his cool, and Sasuke stepped back some.

"I understand you need her,Sasuke, but isn't it more fair to ask her if she wants to stay with you rather than just quarrel over her as if she's a piece of meat?" Naruto added.

Sakura tensed, frowning with the spotlight he had put on her.

"If it were up to me..." She pondered.

They looked at her intently.

"No." She glared at Sasuke.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed.

"What?!" Sasuke hissed.

"I don't care if you did rescue me, Sasuke. It doesn't change the fact that you're still that same asshole who left the village to help achieve your own selfish desires. You betrayed us all and even tried to kill Naruto and me. In my opinion, you don't even deserve my help." She explained.

Naruto had one hell of a smirk on his face right about now.

Sasuke, who never really lost that calm demeanor, left the room, slamming the door.

"You had me tense for a minute there, Sakura! Haha, I actually thought you were gonna go with him." Naruto said, relieved.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate him. I never wanted to see him again yet he just shows up, wanting to use me as a tool in aiding to restore the Sound Village. I refuse to be viewed as a tool." She said smartly.

Although she knew she was right, she couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing. He had rescued her and even brought her back to the Leaf village when he could've used her as a hostage against Naruto...but he didn't.

Maybe he did have a heart somewhere deep in his chest, he just didn't have anybody who could deal with him long enough to find it.

**:)what do ya think?**


	7. Chapter 7: Something New With Someone

**Chapter 7: Something New With Someone Different**

After persuading everyone that she would be ok sleeping at home tonight, Sakura went home late two days after her rescue. She was still a bit weak, but she could help mend the bone herself, and with her skills, she could turn one month of healing into a week. It wasn't that hard for her anymore.

She could move her arm a bit and she might have a small scar but, other than that, she was fine. Her bruises had erased into little yellow marks and her cuts and nicks on her skin were all healing up themselves, without the need for stitches.

She unlocked her apartment door and went directly to her room to get some pajamas to take a shower, she couldn't remember how long it had been since she'd had a shower and it drove her insane.

After undressing herself, she slid into the shower and rinsed herself in water, relaxing as the warm water hit her skin, soothing her aches and pains.

Wow, maybe a hot shower can cure a lot of things...

As she cleaned herself, she couldn't help but remember the past events of her rape.

The experience was horrific and her body started to shake and panic a little just thinking about what had happened. It scarred her for life.

She got out of the shower, cleaned and ready for bed.

She lied down on the bed, sprawled out and wet hair everywhere.

She rolled over and got underneath the covers.

It felt nice to be back in her own bed for once.

...

Sakura woke up the next morning, feeling good and almost back to normal.

She got dressed for the hospital, going in to work and possibly get herself healed more.

As she was putting on her clothes, she passed by a photo of her and Lady Tsunade.

"I miss you more and more every day, Tsunade-sama." She gave the photo a small smile and left out the door.

...

Kirito walked through the halls of the hospital, waiting for her to get here. It was only a matter of time until Sakura showed up, dressed and ready to work.

He blushed. She was gorgeous and stubborn but he liked that about her.

He never could work up the balls to ask her out, but today was different.

He was gonna do it!

She walked in, looking as beautiful as ever with her long straight pink hair down with a pretty dark red shirt, white lab coat, and a short black skirt.

His face turned red as she walked up to him.

"Hi, Kirito! How are you doing?" She asked cheerily.

"I-I'm doing very well Ms. Haruno!" He smiled.

"That's ok, Kirito. You can just call me Sakura!" She waved off.

"Alright, well, Sakura I was just w-wondering if you'd like to go out.. Sometime?" He asked shyly.

She smiled, it was time for a change, and Kirito was a sweetheart.

"I'd love to."

His whole face brightened up.

"W-Well do you think I could take you on a date tomorrow?" He asked.

She pondered for a minute, well, nothing to do tomorrow so why not?

She nodded, "That's fine."

"Ok, well I'll pick you up at 7.. Is that ok?"

She nodded again, "Yes, that's ok haha." She giggled flirtatiously.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and headed down to her office.

...

Later on that evening, Naruto was stressed as hell with Hokage business.

He still hadn't figured out why Grass ninja wanted Sakura...could it have been a threat to the Leaf? Or a threat to Sasuke since he was their main target?

These unanswered questions plagued his mind until he felt as if he would explode.

Finally, Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto!" She said softly yet still somewhat yelling.

He looked up at her, eyes tired and worn out.

She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You need to stop overworking yourself to death. It's unhealthy and you aren't going to be at full strength if something happens..." She sighed.

He stood up, towering over her.

"Nothing is going to happen, I am perfectly fine as I am." He stated.

Hinata rubbed her hand a little ways up his shirt.

"Ok, well if you're fine, then why don't we have a little fun tonight-"

He stopped her hand, pushing it away.

"We can have fun when my friend's lives aren't on the line." He said sternly.

Her facial features slumped into a saddened state.

"Naruto we haven't had sex in months!" She groaned.

It was odd for Hinata to say anything like that. She wasn't as timid and quiet as she used to be, hanging out with Sakura and Ino had done her personality wonders, making her more open with stuff.

"Please, Naruto?" She said with puppy eyes.

He sighed, giving in.

He took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips passionately.

She rubbed her hands over his abdomen, making him hot to the core. He reached under her shirt, playing and squeezing her breasts, making her hot and moan in his mouth.

"We should've done this a while back..." He purred into her ear.

"Narutoooo..." She said, smoothing her voice out like silk.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Sex relieved stress..." She whispered slowly.

Naruto smiled, "Well, then lets get to it.."

**^_^ My apologies, small chapter, but I thought I'd throw in a small curve with Kirito,which, he's not the one from Zero no Tsukaima! He's just an OC I made up, completely different, I just liked the name:) well please review what ya thinkin! Any ideas are accepted and I'll give you citations and dedications and whatnot, I don't steal ideas, I know I wouldn't like it if someone stole mine:(**

**Btw: idk what is up with the blue "tonight" on the first line, so if you can see it, please pass it by-_-'**


End file.
